Living With the Pain
by Riles Starr
Summary: A sequel with Newsies and the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


Chapter One  
1901  
I ran as fast as I could after him. I was not going to let him get away from me. He threw someone who accidentally got in his way to the ground. I winced but didn't pause from my chase to help the poor soul. Besides, we were in Manhattan. Those who lived in New York were used to people bumping into them and not pausing to apologize. I saw the monster ahead of me look back to see if I was still chasing him. As quick as lightening, I blended myself into the wall and prayed he wouldn't see me. If he thought I was gone, he might let down his guard and then I could attack. Thinking I was gone, he slowed down his pace. I grew excited. I might finally discover the secret entrance to Danous' lair. Thomas Cooper, my Watcher, would be so proud if I did. Maybe then I wouldn't be such a disappointment to him. I saw him disappear into an alley. I slowly made my way to it. I heard a scream and sprang into action. Entrance or no entrance, he was not going to feed while I was the Slayer! I ran to it and found a vampire pinning someone to the ground. I lifted the vampire up easily and smiled in his face. "You better cheeze it if you want to stay alive!"  
  
He snarled at me and swung a leg out to knock me off of my feet. I fell on my back and jumped to my feet. I stopped his punch and threw him backwards. I reached into my pocket for a stake and realized I had dropped it in the alley. A fist slammed into my jaw. The vampire wasn't running. "I've heard about you, Slayer."  
  
I kicked him in the face and he took a few steps back. "So, the vampires are taking to talking while fighting? That's new. Personally, I don't do conversation. I just like to fight and then be done. Talking is overrated."  
  
I grabbed a piece of wood and hit him in the face with it, accomplishing two tasks at once. He fell on his back and the wood broke in half. "Danous has called Spike and Drusilla. They will defeat you!"  
  
I straddled the vampire and plunged the wood into him. "Well, you won't be there to see it." I stood up and wiped the dust off of my pants. I looked up and saw a man staring at me in disbelief. I bit my lip. What did I do now? "So, you're probably wondering what just happened."  
  
"Dat's an understatement. Did he, uh disappear?"  
  
I shrugged. "Well, yeah."  
  
The man shook his head. "Was he trying to bite me? Was he a vampire?"  
  
I nodded helplessly. "Well, yes."  
  
He threw up his hands. "Youse gots ta be kiddin' me!"  
  
I sighed. I would have to take him to my Watcher. He could explain it better than I could to this man. I knew he would be disappointed in me, after all I had let a civilian discover the truth about vampires. I could deal with his disappointment. "Come with me. I'll take you to someone who can explain everything."  
  
Chapter Two  
"Mr. Cooper? I've got a problem." I turned to the man. "Well, come on in. I'm Cassandra, by the way." I went into the kitchen and began to make some tea. I knew my Watcher would want it as soon as he heard of my latest blunder. "Why don't you sit down at the table?" He took a seat and stared at me. I pretended not to notice and silently sipped the drink of water I had gotten for myself. "So, are you going to tell me your name or are you going to stare at me all night?"  
  
"Me name is Spot Conlon."  
  
I looked up in surprise. He saw my surprise and his lip came up in a smirk. "So, you're the famous Spot."  
  
"What is the matter?" asked Mr. Cooper.  
  
I gestured to Spot as Thomas Cooper came into the kitchen. His eyes widened in surprise. "What is this, um, gentleman doing here, Cassandra?"  
  
I sighed. "Here's some tea. He found out."  
  
I saw Mr. Cooper's jaw tighten. "Found out about what?"  
  
I turned to him and looked him in the eye. "He saw me slay a vampire. There was nothing I could do."  
  
Mr. Cooper sighed and took a sip of his tea. He sat down across from Spot. "You must want to know what is going on." He looked back at me and gestured to a seat. I sat down in it and sighed.   
  
"Youse could say dat. So, dat thing dat attacked me was a vampire?" Mr. Cooper nodded. "So, how come she was able ta defeat it so easily?"  
  
"You see, there is one girl who is chosen to fight the darkness of this world, which includes vampires and other demons. She fights alone against the evils. She is the Slayer. She is no ordinary human and has special powers that allow her to fight and defeat those evils. Her Watcher, who trains and helps her through her trials, helps her. When she dies another will be called to take her place."  
  
Spot stared at me. "Yer da Slayah?"  
  
I nodded. "That's me, Cassandra, the Vampire Slayer!"  
  
"So, yer da person who protects us from vampires? So, what can I do if I get attacked again."  
  
"Well, first don't go walking so late at night. Cassandra, go get a cross for him." I left the room and went into my own to get a cross. I picked one up and turned around, to find that Spot had followed me.   
  
"Yer room's so bare. If I had me own room, I'd want ta have everythin' I could in it!"  
  
I smiled bitterly. "Not if you're the Slayer. There are ton of rules that I have to live by."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
I turned around so he couldn't see my face. "I can't have friends."  
  
"What? Yer kiddin' me, right?"  
  
I turned around and glared at him. "What are you still doing here anyway? I'm sure Mr. Cooper is having a fit that we're in my room alone." Spot raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes. "So, what did you do with him?"  
  
I turned towards the door, expecting him to follow me. I heard the sound of springs squeaking. I looked over and, to my surprise, found him sitting on my bed. "He went ta do some research. Somethin' about some prophecy. So, tell me, how long have you known about youse bein' da Slayah?"  
  
I shrugged and sat down next to him. I knew I would not get him to leave until he learned what he wanted from me. "All my life. My parents were killed by vampires when I was very young. Martha Cooper, Mr. Cooper's mother, raised me. He was off at college and learning about the ways of a Watcher. She was a mother to me." I paused, gaining control over my emotions. "Mr. Cooper was notified that he would be my Watcher when I was activated as the Slayer. It was known that I would be the Chosen One. We moved here after hearing that some master vampires where here."  
  
"So, what happened ta da lady dat raised ya?"  
  
I bit my lip and looked out the window. "One day, we were attacked by a vampire. She could have gotten away. They hadn't wanted her, but me. They realized who I would become and wanted to try and prevent it from happening. She saved me and in doing so died." I sat silently, my fists clenched at my sides. I would not think of her dying moments and how cruel they had been to me. I had watched from the entrance to a nearby building. I had been safe, since they couldn't come in unless invited, but she hadn't been. I watched as they drank her blood, helpless against them.   
  
I looked up at Spot's hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. Sometimes youse just can't do anythin'. It's not yer fault, but da ones who put ya in da position. Da ones who killed her."  
  
I nodded, knowing what he spoke was true. I felt tears that hadn't fallen in years, begin to fall. Spot's arms came around me and I took comfort in his embrace. Once I had calmed down, I slowly pulled back, wiping my eyes. "Thanks. I feel really dumb right now, though. I'm the Chosen One. I'm supposed to be strong."  
  
He smiled at me. "Everyone needs friends and those dat care. It's what helps us survive. Youse should use yer emotions in yer fights instead of holdin' them in."  
  
I nodded and slowly got up. "Well, I should probably help out with the research. Want to help?" I couldn't believe I had just asked him to help! Was I crazy? Mr. Cooper would surely kill me after this escapade!   
  
Spot gave me a smile. I felt myself grin in spite of all my worries. "Lead da way, Slayah!"  
  
Chapter Three  
"What did you find, Mr. Cooper? I can tell you found something bad. You're doing that clicking with your tongue."  
  
I stared at my Watcher. I saw Spot look up from the book he had been looking through. I had been shocked to discover that he knew how to read.  
  
"Well, I found something. It reads:  
'There shall be one unlike the rest, who will pave way for another  
Only she can stop the dark powers of Danous or the end will come  
Then light shall turn dark as the evil becomes one with it's enemy'" He looked up at me. "There's more, but I don't think it pertains to us."  
  
I clenched my jaw. "So, what's it saying? I know I'm the Slayer who's different. And I get the part about me being the only one who can kill Danous. So, what's it mean light turn to dark and evil becomes one with it's enemy?"  
  
"I believe it's predicting your demise. If my analysis is correct, then you will die and will be turned into a vampire."  
  
I felt my world spin as the words sunk in. The worst death of all would be that. "Prophecies don't always come true, do they?" I whispered.  
  
Mr. Cooper looked away from my face. "Not always. You must train and not let this deter you from your patrolling."  
  
I nodded, my fears hidden. "I'll go patrol now. You keep looking for anything on this Danous and how I can kill him. Spot, ready to go?" He nodded and followed me out the door. "So, where do you live?"  
  
"I live in Brooklyn, but I was just visiting me friends ovah in Manhattan. I'll go head dere. Dere at da Manhattan Newsboys Lodge house." I nodded and began to walk towards it. Soon we were there. "Would youse like ta come in and meet some of da fellahs?"  
  
I shook my head with a rueful smile. I would love to, but I knew a Slayer was supposed to separate herself from others. "It's late. I'm sure they're all sleeping."  
  
He smirked and pulled me inside. "Dey aren't. Dese boys nevah sleep!" He ignored my protests and I allowed him to drag me up the stairs. We arrived to a room filled with boys and I began to feel a little apprehensive. Spot was the first man I had ever met my own age that was normal. A Slayer wasn't supposed to talk to boys, though I had no clue why it was like that! "Hey fellahs!" The boys looked up and noticed me. A few jumped down from their beds and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Dis is Cassie."   
  
I was glad he hadn't said that I was the Slayer. He must have realized that no one was supposed to know. "Hello."  
  
"Hey dere, beautiful." A handsome man with a cowboy hat on his back came over to me. He took my hand and gave it a kiss. "So, what's a gorgeous goil like youse doin' wit Spot?"  
  
Spot frowned at him. "Leave her alone, Jackie boy."  
  
His eyes twinkled as he stared back at me. "He's touchy when someone hits on his goil."  
  
I laughed. "I'm not his girl. We just met this evening."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at Spot. "Oh. So, youse plannin' on stayin' here fer da night?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm new here and don't know many people. Spot suggested that I come in and meet some of his friends. It sounded like a good idea, but I'll have to go home soon."  
  
Another man came up to us. He was very Italian and he had a cigar in his hand. "Youse serious? It's dangerous fer a goil ta be walkin' so late at night."  
  
I smirked. "Thanks, but trust me I can take care of myself. I helped Spot out."  
  
Spot laughed and put an arm around my shoulder. I felt myself stiffen, but he was oblivious to my reaction. "She sure does got a mean punch. We should send her aftah da Delancy's. She lives close ta here and I'll see her ta her house."  
  
I pushed Spot away from me. "I don't need anyone to walk me home." I glared at Spot.  
  
The man with the cigar laughed. "She's a wild cat! Da names Racetrack, by da way. Friends call me Race."  
  
I smiled at him and he took my hand and gave it a kiss as Jack had done. I saw Spot roll his eyes and I wonder why he was annoyed by his friend's actions. "I really should go home. It was nice meeting you all and I hope to see all of you soon."  
  
I started down the stairs and Spot followed me. "I'll see youse back."  
  
I shook my head. "I'm the Slayer, remember? I'd just have to take you back. Besides I'm going to patrol."  
  
Spot smiled at me. "Well, I guess this is good-bye. Will I see you again?"  
  
I bit my lip. "I don't know." I thought I heard something and looked up and saw his friends quickly look away from us, pretending that they hadn't been staring at us. I smiled. "Your friends are watching us."  
  
I felt his arm slide around my waist and he pulled me close. My heart sped up, unsure of what to do. He moved my arms around his neck and his hands rested on my waist. "So, let's give 'em somethin' ta see." His kiss was soft at first and I felt myself lose grip on reality. Soon it became more passionate and we finally broke apart when we needed air. He smirked. "I've been wantin' ta do dat evah since I saw you fightin' dat vampire."  
  
I smiled and broke from his embrace. "I do have to go on patrol. I'll see you around, Spot."  
  
"Youse sure will." I looked back at him and had to resist the urge to turn back and stay with him. I walked slowly to the cemetery, my thoughts centered on him. I felt happier than I had in years. I felt like a piece of me had been found. I smiled. For the first time in my life, I was semi-normal. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a man running for his life. His one eye was covered in an eye-patch and he grabbed my arm as he passed me and started to drag me away with him.  
  
"We've got ta get out of here! Something's out dere!" Before I could tell him to go ahead without me, the vampire came into view. His fist hit me in the jaw, knocking me to the ground. Before he had the chance to hurt me, the blond man with the patch was on top of him. "Leave da goil alone!" He swung out to hit the vampire before I could get up. The vampire grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground. I quickly kicked the vampire in the stomach and his attention was turned to me. He had brown hair and had high cheekbones. He was in his demonic visage.  
  
"Well, if isn't the famous bloody Slayer. I've heard about you. It will be a pleasure killing you, but it will have to wait. My name is William the Bloody. Just wanted to let you know I was in town." He slowly walked away, puffing on a cigarette. I ran after him, but he turned around just in time to throw me against a tree. "I'm not that stupid, Cassandra." He continued to walk and I went to check on the blond man.   
  
"Are you okay?" He looked up at me confused. Before he could say a word, I twirled behind me and staked a vampire who was trying to sneak up on us. He exploded into dust and I turned back to the young man. "Well, this is becoming quite a day. Mr. Cooper is going to kill me!"  
  
"What da hell was dat?" He started to stand up, but his legs wouldn't obey him.   
  
"Let me help you. I'm Cassandra. Where can I take you?"  
  
I helped him up and he leaned on me. He put a hand to his head. "Da name's Blink and youse could help me to da Manhattan Newsboy Lodge House. Do youse know where it is?"  
  
I sighed and shook my head. Just my luck! "Yeah, I do. I just met your friend Spot the same way I met you. I'll take you there and I'll explain some things."  
  
As we walked to his home, I told him about the vampires and who I was. Soon, his head had cleared and he was able to walk on his own. "So, yer like a superwoman?"  
  
I wrinkled my brow. "I guess so."  
  
"Wow! Da guys must love ya!"  
  
I shook my head. "You can't tell your friends. No one is allowed to know who I am."  
  
Blink gave me a curious glance. "Then how do I tell dem about vampires? Dey need ta know how ta protect themselves."  
  
I bit my lip. "Well, you could lie to them. Lies are always better than the truth. Tell them that they need to carry a cross with them at all times because there are a group of psychos who believe they are vampires, but if you show a cross they'll leave you alone."  
  
Blink nodded. "I guess that'll do. So, what did youse think of Spot?"  
  
I felt my cheeks blush, but I tried to play it calm. "He's nice."  
  
Blink laughed. "So, ya fell fer Spot! All da goils do."  
  
I asked quietly, "Has he had a lot of girlfriends?"  
  
Blink looked unsure of how to answer my question. "Well, yeah."  
  
I frowned. I had no experience with men. How could I compare to all of the women he had been with in his life? "Well, we're here. I'll let you explain what happened to-"   
  
"Dere youse are Blink!" I twirled around to find Spot, Jack and Race in front of me. "Spot was about ta go look fer ya. He had dis weird idea youse were in trouble and was tryin' ta get Race and me ta go wit him ta look fer youse. I see youse met Cassie."  
  
I smiled at them nervously. Before I could speak Blink answered them. "I was coming back when a man attacked me. He was psycho. I think he thought he was a vampire! Lucky for me she showed up and when he saw her cross he ran away. I think I'm going to get me a cross in case I run into him again. I suggest you all do the same."  
  
Spot smiled and put his arm on my shoulder. "Lucky fer ya she showed up! Dat's Cassie!"  
  
I felt a warmth fill me and I smiled up at him. I heard Race clear his throat, but I was oblivious to him gesturing to Blink and Jack that they should leave. I was to busy staring into Spot's eyes. He slowly bent down and kissed me. I ran my hand through his hand. I pulled him closer to me. The kiss grew more passionate and desperate as we both began to think the same thing. What if this was the last time we were together? I was the Slayer and my Watcher had read a prophecy on my demise. We finally separated and I leaned my head on his chest and whispered, "I've never felt this way before in my life."  
  
He kissed the top of my head. "Neither have I. I'm so scared dat this will be da last moment I have wit you."  
  
I looked up at him, sadness in my eyes. "I know. I'm scared, Spot. That prophecy will come true, they always do. I don't want to die! It doesn't help that I met a master vampire today. He's so powerful and he can beat me, I know he can. I'm so scared." I felt tears come into my eyes, but I forced myself to hold it in.  
  
"I know. So am I." He bent down and kissed gently.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I slowly pulled myself away from him. I turned to go, but I turned back and kissed him passionately. I left with a sad grin upon my face, facing the fact that I would most likely die.  
  
Chapter Four  
I closed the door behind me with a sigh as I entered my home. "How was your patrol?"   
  
I turned towards Mr. Cooper and sighed. I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What do you know about a William the Bloody?"  
  
He gasped and I took he knew of him. "Why? Did you meet him on patrol?"  
  
I nodded. "So, I take this is bad news?"  
  
He slowly sighed and took a seat at the table. "Well, yes. William the Bloody is a young vampire, but a very powerful one. He has already killed a Slayer and she was very strong. This means Drusilla will be here, too. Most occurrences link them. They are very powerful vampires."  
  
I sighed. "Well, they have probably linked up with Danous."  
  
He nodded. "We'll have to step up your training. I'll do a little more research tonight, but you should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."  
  
I nodded and slowly made my way to my room. Once there, I crawled into bed and began to cry for a life I never had and would never know. For everything that could have been.  
  
*****  
The next morning I awoke early and began to train. I trained hard and practiced my flips and using different sort of weapons. Mr. Cooper had received a new weapon from the Watcher council, a crossbow, and I spent many hours perfecting my use of it. I had just taken a break when there was a knock on the door. I exchanged a look with my Watcher and hurriedly moved the crossbow out of sight. He answered the door. "Spot! Why, uh, hello. Do come in."  
  
Spot came in and I blushed at the sight of him and straightened my hair. I knew I must look of fright after training for such a long time. "Hi, Spot."  
  
He gave me a heart-melting grin and I felt myself melt. "Hey, Cassie. I was just wonderin' if youse wanted ta go fer lunch. I mean, I know yer trainin', but I'd come back wit youse aftahwards ta help yer search."  
  
I bit my lip and my eyes pleaded with my Watcher. He finally nodded and my face lit up. "Sure! Let me go and change and then I'll be right back." I quickly changed and sprayed some perfume on me before leaving. I wished I could take a shower, but I knew he would understand. There was a knock on my door and I called out, "Come in."   
  
My Watcher entered his face grim. "Now Cassandra, I wanted to remind you the duties of a Slayer. I know and accept the fact that you behave differently than other Slayers. I hid this fact from the Watcher Council, though. They would not understand your methods and behavior. I feel it's slightly my fault and that's the other reason I do not tell them, my fear of replacement. Seeing men is not permitted. I realize that you are eighteen years old and I know how you feel. I will permit this, but do not let it get in the way. If anyone found out that what I wrote in the reports to the Council were untrue, I would be replaced."  
  
I nodded my head and spontaneously gave my Watcher a hug. "Thank you." I pulled away and went to the door. "I'm ready. I'll be back soon." We left my house and walked hand in hand to our destination. "So, where are we headed?"  
  
Spot smirked. "Ta Tibby's. We're meetin' da othahs dere. Dey loved ya, by da way."  
  
I smiled. "They're great. I can't stay very long, though. I'm not supposed to have friends, you know." I looked down sadly.  
  
Spot stopped and lifted my head, so I was staring up into his beautiful eyes. "So, I guess dat means youse aren't supposed ta do dis." His lips met mine and I felt myself drowning in his kiss. I could stay with him forever. My hands moved up to rest on his chest and I deepened the kiss, needing to forget all my troubles and responsibilities.  
  
"Well, looks like Conlon got himself a new whore! How long da youse think she'll last, Morris?"  
  
I pulled away from Spot and stared at the two men before me. I recognized them as Oscar and Morris Delancy. They were always beating up on the little newsies, I had been told. I always wanted them to cross my path and now I had an excuse. "Did youse just call me goil a whore?" I saw Spot take a threatening step towards them.   
  
I put a hand on his shoulder. "Spot, let me have some fun. After all, they insulted me."  
  
Spot smirked and nodded. "Go fer it."  
  
I smiled innocently at the two boys and motioned towards the alley. They followed and my fists flew at them. I let all my frustrations out on them and soon they were down, begging for forgiveness. I stopped and smiled and Spot slipped an arm around my waist. "Wait till I tell me boys dat youse two was beaten up by a goil! Dat'll make der day."  
  
We slowly walked off, but his words had made an impact on me. Did Spot think I was a whore? After all, I had only known him for less than a day! I sighed and prayed that's not what he thought of me. I needed him and couldn't bear to think of him thinking of me like that.  
  
"I don't think yer a whore." I was startled that he had known what I was thinking. "I thought, dat aftah what da Delancy's said youse might think I thought dat. I don't. I wanted youse ta know dat."  
  
I smiled and took his hand. "Thanks. I needed to hear that." Soon we were at Tibby's.  
  
Chapter Five  
I felt so at home with the newsboys. I couldn't help smiling the whole time I was at Tibby's, but I also learned many things about them. I learned that Jack had a dream to go to Sante Fe and of Race's gambling habit. I found out that Blink, though he acted big, was very inexperienced when it came to the opposite sex. I was told all the details of the strike and how they had defeated Pulitzer. I discovered that Mush, who I just met, was an extremely good juggler, though he tended to break things. He also told me of a girl he was in love with and planned to marry. Hearing him talk about marriage made me sad for I knew I would never have that. "She's a lucky girl. It's every woman's dream. A man to love, cherish and honor them forever."  
  
Spot, knowing that I was upset leaned in to me and whispered, "Did I evah tell ya how beautiful youse look when ya smile? Can I get a glimpse of it?" He kissed my ear and I turned back and gave him a grin. He made me feel so special. I stayed there for an hour when I decided it was time for my departure. They all protested and told me to stay longer, but I told them I couldn't. I slowly got up. "Do youse want me ta walk ya home?"  
  
I looked into his eyes and shook my head. "I want to be by myself for a little bit. I'll see you later." I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. His hands came up and he cupped my face. I slowly pulled away, a grin on my face. "Bye."  
  
I slowly made my way back to my home. I hoped that my watcher had learned more about the prophecy and Danous and William the Bloody. I opened the door and called out, "I'm back!"  
  
Mr. Cooper came out to greet me. "Did you have a nice lunch?"  
  
I smiled. "Yes, thank you."  
  
He nodded and turned away from me. I smiled. He was never good at showing emotions. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he wasn't disappointed in me. "So, did you find anything about Danous or William the Bloody?"  
  
He nervously scratched his head. "Well, the only thing I have read is that they are both very powerful. The will be hard to beat. You will have to find the entrance to their lair and kill them during the day. That will be your best chance."  
  
I sighed and nodded my head. I asked in a small voice, "Did you find anything out about the prophecy?"  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head. "They don't always come true."  
  
"Thanks, but you know that most of the time they are pretty accurate. If I become a vampire, promise me, you will kill me. Don't let me kill those I've held dear. I couldn't stand it if I hurt you or anyone else."  
  
Mr. Cooper cleared his throat. "Yes, I, uh, will. Why don't you train some more so you will be prepared for tonight. You will have to try to find the lair." I nodded and went back to practicing my fighting skills.  
*****  
For the next three weeks, my days were all the same. I would practice all day, only stopping for lunch, which I would go to Tibby's and eat with Spot and the other newsies. Spot and I were extremely close, though every night we both were scared would be our last together. I loved the other newsies, especially Blink and Jack. I grew to be real close to all of them. Sometimes Blink would come over with Spot and help search for information on the prophecy. Then, once the sunset, I would go and check and make sure the newsies were all at the Lodge House. After checking on them I would go and patrol. I still hadn't found the lair and despite all of our efforts to discover more on the prophecy, we had found nothing.   
  
I looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting. "Mr. Cooper?"  
  
He came out of the study. I noticed he was looking a little haggard and very nervous. I could tell he was hiding something from me. "Be careful. Remember that always." He pulled me in for a hug and I looked at him nervously.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
He shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll see you when you return."  
  
I left and headed towards the Lodging House. After seeing everyone was still there, and getting a good luck kiss from Spot, I headed out for my patrol. Tonight was different from most nights. Usually I would kill about five or six vampires a night. Today, I had staked about twenty in less than two hours. I soon found out the cause of so many vampires when a familiar face stepped out before me. "You're a foolish girl, Cassandra."  
  
I heard the sound of running footsteps behind me. "Cassie!" I twirled around at the sound of Spot's voice. I ran to him, keeping a careful eye on Danous.   
  
"Spot, what are you doing here?"  
  
Danous laughed. "I'll be seeing you soon enough. You'll have enough to deal with tonight. But, didn't anyone ever tell you that a Slayer should never build close bonds with civilians?"  
  
I twirled towards Spot and for the first time I noticed that he had been crying. I felt myself grow cold and I asked, "What happened?"  
  
"A newsie came on by tonight, saying that something had happened to Davey. Jack followed him. I made him take the cross and I stayed behind. Blink wanted to go with him, but I made him stay behind. A couple minutes later, Davey walked in. I realized that it had been a vampire. I took off after Jack, Blink behind me, ignoring the others questions. We found that we were too late. He had killed Jack." I pulled Spot into my arms, my eyes filled with tears. "Blink and I barely escaped the same fate. I had to come and tell you. Blink is back at the house."   
  
I grabbed Spot's hand. "Let's go back to my house. It obviously was a trap. Danous is probably planning on hurting me through the ones I loved." I looked into his eyes. "I'm not letting him hurt you." He kissed me passionately and we hurried to my house.  
  
Chapter Six  
Soon we arrived to my home and I knew something was wrong. I ran inside and called out for my Watcher, but to no avail. No one answered my calls. Tears streamed down my face and I grabbed a stake before heading out the door. "Stay inside, Spot!"  
  
I ran to outside and looked for any sign of a disturbance. I saw a few overturned trashcans and ran into the alley they were next to. I looked on the ground and saw blood at my feet. I saw my Watcher lying on the ground. I raced over to him and saw that someone had sliced his neck. I began to cry and started to shake. I grabbed his hand and felt for a pulse. I knew he was dead. My eyes narrowed as I felt the presence of a vampire. I twirled around, my gaze deadly and found myself staring at William the Bloody. "Did you do this?"  
  
He smiled. "No, but I know who did. You know, there is no way you can stop a prophecy. This one is going to come true. Why don't you become a vampire now, and end all the fun for Danous? I really can't stand him and would love to do whatever I can to spoil his plans."  
  
I glared at him. "I hate all of this talk. Why don't we just fight?" I lunged for him, but he moved out of the way and I ran out into the wall.  
  
"Too bad. I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
I slowly went back into the house. Spot gathered me into his arms and I began to cry for my Watcher. "They killed him."  
  
He let me cry on his shoulder, comforting me. "Dere was a note fer youse on da table."  
  
I slowly went to the table and sat down on a chair. I picked up the note and realized it was from my Watcher. It read,  
Dear Cassandra,  
If you are reading this letter than that must mean that I have been killed. I wrote this after discovering that I was destined to die. I couldn't tell you the truth when I found it, but wrote this note instead. I'm sorry to say I fear that the prophecy will come true. It foretold of my demise on the night of the new moon, which was this day. I pray that you will survive. All of the my diaries are in the safe. I want you to know that I was never disappointed in you. I was very proud of you, in fact. I wish that I had told you this more often, but I feel you're different view is what has kept you alive so long. I will always love you as a daughter and I pray that you will survive. Take care.  
Love,   
Thomas Cooper  
I let the letter fall back onto the table as the tears fell down my face. I stood up and Spot opened his arms. He let me cry on him, but he was oblivious to what I was feeling. He didn't know that this was probably my last night alive. I would be killed and changed tomorrow and there was no way for me to prevent it. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a desperate kiss. He pulled back and asked, "What else is wrong?"  
  
I leaned my head into his chest and sighed. "I'm going to die tomorrow," I mumbled into his chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
I looked into his eyes and reached up to touch his face with my hand. "I'm going to die tomorrow. The prophecy will come true."  
  
Spot's face turned pale. "What? But we just met? I think dat, well, I love ya Cassie! What will I do witout youse?" His arms encircled me in a hug. I looked up at him and saw that tears were streaming down his face.   
  
"I love you, too." My lips found his in a kiss. I needed him and hoped he would stay with me. "Spot, I want you to stay with me. Tonight." I looked up at him and his eyes asked a question.  
  
"Are youse sure, Cassie."  
  
I nodded and kissed him softly on the lips. "I need you, Spot. I will die tomorrow and want to know your love. Please Spot? Let me have one happy moment tonight. To help me forget everything that has happened and what will happen."  
  
His lips captured mine in a passionate kiss. "I will never deny you anything."  
  
Chapter Seven  
I awoke early the next morning, before the sun rose. I moved carefully out of Spot's embrace, careful not to awake him. I put on my robe and sat down on my back steps, waiting to watch the last sunrise I would ever see. I felt a hand on my back and I looked up at Spot. I smiled seeing he had thrown on one of Mr. Cooper's robes. "What youse doin?" he asked me. He leaned down and kissed me softly before taking a seat on the stairs next to me.  
  
"I just wanted to see the sun rise one last time." He pulled me into his arms and we watched it rise together. "Spot, once they change me into a, uh, a, vampire, I want you to kill me. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially those I love. Promise me?"  
  
I looked up at him, my eyes pleading. "I'll try, but I don't think I could evah hurt ya, Cassie."  
  
I stared at the sun. I would never again know the light of day after tonight. "Let's go back to bed. I'm tired and I want to get as much sleep as I can.  
*****  
I walked with Spot, hand in hand, towards the Lodging House. I hoped Blink would be there. We slowly walked up the stairs. "Dere's Spot!" I saw Race walk towards us. "Spot! We thought dat youse was dead, like Jack." I saw Race's eyes fill with tears and I put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Spot shook his head. "Nah, I'm okay."  
  
"Race, where's Blink?" Race pointed to a corner of the room and I saw him staring out a window. I gave Spot a kiss before heading towards Blink.  
  
I put a hand on Blink's shoulder. He looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Blink. I wish I could erase all those bad memories. It must have been terrible. I wish I could have prevented it." I gave Blink a hug and let him cry on me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cassie. It was so horrible!"  
  
"I know." I took a deep breath. He needed to know what was going to happen. "Blink, remember that prophecy about my death?" He nodded. "Well, it's going to happen tonight. I wish I could stop it, but I can't. I want to tell you that you're one of my best friends. I'll always love you. You have been like a brother to me! Remember me."  
  
Tears fell down both of our faces and he embraced me. "You'll always be like a sister ta me! I love ya!"  
  
I smiled. "I've got to go prepare for tonight. Watch Spot for me. I love him with all my heart and I don't want anything bad to happen to him." Blink nodded. I gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll miss you, Kid." I slowly walked back over to Race and Spot. "I have to head home."  
  
"Maybe youse should stay here fer da night, aftah all it's gettin' dark."  
  
I smiled realizing he knew about vampires. "I know about them, Race. I'm the one they fear, so don't worry about me. Go talk to Blink and he'll explain everything to you." Race gave me a puzzled look before heading towards Blink.  
  
"I'm goin' wit ya."  
  
I shook my head. "You're staying here where it's safe."  
  
"No. I just want ta stay at yer place. Please, Cassie?" He eyes pleaded with mine and I relented. I nodded and we towards my home.  
  
"This will be my last sunset." My eyes filled with tears. Too soon we were at my house. I took my supplies and turned to Spot. "I guess this is good-bye." He kissed me desperately and I knew he was feeling as I did. That we had been cheated of a wonderful life that we could have had together. "I'll never stop loving you, Spot!"  
  
He looked deep into my eyes. "Youse will always be in my heart. No one can evah take yer place. I'll forevah love ya." He kissed me softly and I slowly headed towards the cemetery, tears falling down my face.  
  
Chapter Eight  
I had been waiting for Danous to make his move when I heard a voice screaming my name. I turned to see Blink running towards me. He grabbed my hand. "Jack's still alive. Someone said dey saw him tonight, which means he's a vampire. I think he's aftah Spot." I began to run towards my house, oblivious to everything. All I could think of was getting to Spot before Jack harmed. I let out a scream as I saw Spot on the ground with Jack on top of him. I kicked him off of Spot and I cradled Spot's body to me. "Spot?"  
  
"Cassie, dat ya?" His voice was so quiet.  
  
Tears fell down my cheeks. "You hold on Spot! You're not supposed to die, I am."  
  
He smiled and his hand caressed my cheek. "I love ya." The words were barely audible and I felt a piece of me die as his hand dropped from my cheek. His eyes closed and I let out an anguished cry, one of someone who has lost everything that they have ever held dear.  
  
I spun around, my eyes filled with hate and saw Jack holding Blink. He moved to drink from Blink and before I could do anything, Danous ordered him to stop. "Not yet, Jack. He's to be for Cassandra after she has turned."  
  
Danous grinned at me. "I would like you to meet Drusilla. I believe you already know William." They grabbed my arms and held me back.   
  
"Why don't you join our family, my dear? You would make a great daughter for me. I could be your mommy."  
  
I kicked her off of me and she smacked into a wall. She hissed at me, but before she could move to harm me, William spoke up. "Let me take care of this, pet. No hurts my ducks."  
  
I fought him as best I could, using all of my experience and all of the passion inside of me, but he was a better fighter than I was. Soon I was in his grasp. He leaned down and slowly drank from until I was at the point of death. He placed me on the ground gently and Danous came towards me. He slit his wrist and placed it on my lips. I tried to resist the blood at my lips, but I wasn't strong enough. I was to be a vampire, just as the prophecy foretold.  
  
Epilogue  
I awoke to a strange room. I sat up confused. Then I saw Blink tied up against the wall. The previous night's events came back to me and I felt myself begin to lose control. I was a vampire! I felt blood tears fall down my face when I realized I still felt like myself. I remembered Mr. Cooper saying that when one became a vampire, you lost your soul. I wondered why I hadn't lost mine. I looked and saw a window in my room. I opened the curtain and found a fire escape leading to the ground. I walked over to Blink and I felt a hunger for blood. I was able to control the bloodlust, though. "Cassie? Please remembah me! It's Blink."  
  
I smiled. "I'm still me, Blink." I undid the ropes tying him up. "Did they hurt you?"  
  
He shook his head. "They were savin' me fer..." He let the sentence go unfinished. "How come youse are still you? I mean Jack was a demon, how come youse aren't?"  
  
I shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I am, I mean was the Slayer. Let's get out of here. I don't want them to know I'm still me. I want to have a surprise when I fight them." I took Blink's hand and we left. I knew I would have to kill Danous, but that would have to wait till I was stronger. I had to acknowledge the fact that I was a vampire and would need blood to survive and I would have to get over Spot's death. I took Blink back to the Lodge House. "Blink, I'll always be looking out for you." Before he could respond I disappeared into the night.  
  
The next day a funeral was held for Spot and my Watcher. I had arranged it the night before. I wished I could have been able to go. I visited that night and laid a rose on both their graves before breaking down in tears, sobbing for the two people who I had trusted with my heart. The rest of the money I had I gave to Blink so he could have a decent life. I would always look out for Blink, though I promised myself I would stay hidden most of the time. It would only hurt me becoming close to him. Only when he truly needed me would I let myself be known. I would forever be in torment, living with the knowledge that I was a vampire and I had been unable to protect my loved ones from those it had been my sacred duty to kill. I would forever be living with the pain. I vowed one day I would kill Danous for what he had done to me!  



End file.
